Jamaica Me Sweat
After the plane runs out of gas, the final eleven are stranded in Jamaica. One person is starting to have second thoughts about their romantic relationship with someone else and tries to break up with them. After an incident, both end up severely injured, with one of the two actually removed from the competition due to the severity of their injury, but not before the two officially break up. Meanwhile, one person's actions from the previous episode are intentionally revealed and because of this, a long-standing survivor with a curse from a losing team is finally eliminated. Plot The episode opens with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and DJ, Team Victory's only remaining contestant, relaxing in the first class section. DJ talks about his new good luck charm, Irene, the cod he had to kiss in Newf Kids on the Rock that had an Egyptian symbol on its side (which unknown to him was painted on by Alejandro). DJ believes that this cod has lifted the Curse of the Mummified Dog, renewing his spirit and drive in the competition. Izzy quickly reclines in her chair, accidentally kicking Owen in the groin, causing him to curl up and cringe in pain. The scene switches to Team Amazon complaining about being in the economy class section of the plane, then switches back to first class, where Owen is telling Noah about his plan to break up with Izzy, which Noah responds by saying that it is about time. When Chris walks through the first-class section of the plane, Alejandro asks if DJ, being the last member of Team Victory, could join Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, but Chris doesn't allow it. DJ assures Alejandro that he'll be okay, unaware of Alejandro's true intentions. While flying over Jamaica, Chris and Chef discover that the plane has run out of fuel and it begins to descend rapidly. During the chaos, Izzy grabs a parachute and jumps out of the plane, but leaves the door open, which causes Owen to be sucked out behind her. Owen lands roughly on the ground and appears to be okay, until he is subjected to more pain when Izzy lands on his groin. As Izzy proclaims that she landed without harm, she and Owen are crushed by the jumbo jet as it soon lands right on top of them both. Owen and Izzy are taken away in an ambulance, while the contestants question why most of the money was already spent as Chris and Chef bicker over the funds. At the medical tent, Owen lays beside Izzy's bed fearing that she's dead, only for Izzy to wake up and reveal that she's come up with a "mathematical formula for infinite time travel." The remaining contestants are then seen in their bathing suits on the edge of a cliff with Chris, as he explains the challenge, the teammates must tag each other, then one at a time dive into the lake and search for Chef's gold karaoke chains, while watching out for electric eels and sharks. Tyler, Cody, and DJ are the first contestants to jump. DJ cannot get underwater, due to wearing a life jacket on his shoulders and being too afraid to take it off. Cody is grabbed by a shark and is repeatedly punched in the face. Tyler explains in the confessional that he can't see very well underwater, and in the challenge, he mistakes an eel for the gold chains. Cody runs back to the top of the cliff and tags Heather. Before she dives, Alejandro compliments Heather, distracting her, causing her to fall, and belly-flop. Tyler runs to the top of the cliff, but jumps off again, not tagging Alejandro or Noah, insisting he can do all the dives himself. Heather goes back to the top of the cliff and tags Sierra who does a cannonball, causing water to splash her teammates and land an electric eel on Courtney's head. Gwen tries to pull it off of her but is also shocked by it. DJ goes to the top of the cliff but accidentally kicks Irene off the cliff. He jumps off the cliff and catches his fish. Gwen jumps next for Team Amazon and finds the gold chains, but is shocked by several electric eels as she surfaces. Alejandro steals the chains from Gwen as he carries her to shore, but Heather steals the chains from Alejandro and brings them to Chris, winning part one of the challenge for Team Amazon. Gwen is brought to the medical tent, where she and Owen have a chat. Izzy is writing a long mathematical equation on the wall. Owen reveals that, according to the doctor, the plane landing on Izzy destroyed a blockage in her brain. After a short while, members of the army come to take Izzy away. Owen wonders out loud why he wanted to break up with her, but Izzy claims that they are incompatible, then adds that "the relationship must end" before she is taken away by the army. Back at the beach, Chris reveals that Team Amazon's advantage for the second challenge is helmets. For the challenge, two members of each team (except Team Victory, for DJ's the only one left) must ride a longboard down a ramshackle bobsled course built by Chef into an empty pool, for three rounds. Whichever team has the shortest aggregate time wins. Chris takes advantage of Owen being sad by making him and Gwen sing, and the two sing Oh My Izzy. Cody, Sierra, Tyler, Alejandro, and DJ are the first to take the longboard challenge. Alejandro tells DJ that with Irene he'll be unstoppable, but Tyler scolds him for being nice to another team. Owen runs to the pool, revealing that he's okay to compete, much to Alejandro's displeasure. Cody and Sierra go first and complete the course in 47.36 seconds. Alejandro and Tyler go next and get 58.49 seconds. DJ is the last one to go for the first round and gets the best time, 45.01 seconds. Courtney and Heather, Noah and Owen, and DJ are the teams for round two. Courtney and Heather get a time of 56.28 seconds. Cody, Sierra, Tyler, Alejandro, and DJ are the first to take the longboard challenge. Alejandro tells DJ that with Irene he'll be unstoppable, but Tyler scolds him for being nice to another team. Owen runs to the pool, revealing that he's okay to compete, much to Alejandro's displeasure. Cody and Sierra go first and complete the course in 47.36 seconds. Alejandro and Tyler go next and get 58.49 seconds. DJ is the last one to go for the first round and gets the best time, 45.01 seconds. Courtney and Heather, Noah and Owen, and DJ are the teams for round two. Courtney and Heather get a time of 56.28 seconds. Sierra and Cody complete the course with a time of 53.41 seconds and a total time of two minutes, thirty-seven seconds. Alejandro and Tyler get 41.09 seconds (thus, beating DJ's record) and a total time of two minutes, thirty-five seconds. While going down the course, Alejandro punches one of the boards, breaking it in order to sabotage DJ's next run. DJ leaves Irene behind on his last run. While riding the longboard down the track, DJ's animal hurting curse takes effect again as he nearly runs over seagulls and a random walrus on the track. DJ goes over the board of wood that Alejandro had broken like a ramp and is launched into the air. Chris declares the run incomplete, meaning Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot wins and DJ loses by default. During the Barf Bag Ceremony, DJ asks Chris if they really need an elimination due to Izzy being disqualified earlier. DJ ends up taking the Drop of Shame, a short drop because the plane is still on the beach. Upon landing, DJ is attacked by a colony of red ants, causing DJ to scream in terror. This is enough to satisfy Chris and he signs off the show. Exclusive clip In an exclusive clip, Gwen is talking to the doctor in the infirmary, explaining the feel of an electric shock. The doctor eventually leaves, and Gwen tries to take a nap. However, just as she starts to relax, two of the electric eels suddenly appear slithering up the rear bedposts, and emitting electricity in several brief shocks, causing Gwen to scream in horror. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Cody *Tyler *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Izzy *Noah *Owen *Sierra *Ezekiel (no lines) Trivia General *Izzy's departure is similar to her departure in Up the Creek. However, this time, the military is the authority rather than the RCMP, and Izzy does not attempt to evade them, and is instead taken away by them. *The female intern who serves Chris and Chef drinks is similar to Katie's Camp TV design. *Ezekiel makes another cameo in this episode, on top of the umbrella above the bleachers in the elimination area, where DJ is sitting. This is his final cameo before becoming feral. *With Izzy's elimination, all of the remaining female contestants left in the game are on Team Amazon. *This episode features the first, and currently the only, time in Total Drama history that an entire team has had all of its members eliminated before the merge. *In this case, DJ's elimination marks the permanent disbanding of Team Victory. *Ironically, DJ is eliminated in his birth country. *Out of all the contestants who are present during the first challenge, Courtney is the only person to never enter the water. Continuity *This is the first of two episodes of Total Drama World Tour in which the location they are in is in North America, but not in Canada or the United States. The other is Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. *This is the second time in the series that Owen was temporarily removed from a challenge due to a serious injury. The first is in Masters of Disasters. *In contrast to that episode, Owen was able to compete in this episode's challenge following his injury *This is the second of three episodes in the series in which a contestant is eliminated halfway through the episode. The others are Walk Like An Egyptian - Part One and Hawaiian Punch. *This is the second time in the series that Izzy was the first member of her team eliminated. The first time was in Riot On Set for the Killer Grips. *She is also the first female to be eliminated in all three of her teams. *This is the second season in a row in which Izzy has been eliminated in the eleventh episode. *This is the third episode in the series that features a double-elimination and the first overall in Total Drama World Tour. *This is also the first double elimination in which both people are eliminated irregularly rather than by votes, as Izzy was removed by the military and DJ was automatically eliminated due to being the only member left on his team. *This is also the first double elimination in which the eliminations take place over the course of the episode, rather than together at the very end. The only other one like this is in Hawaiian Punch. *This is the third time in the series that Izzy and DJ have been eliminated back-to-back, and it is the first of these three times that Izzy is eliminated first. *This also marks the second time Izzy, DJ and Lindsay are eliminated back-to-back with it happening before in Total Drama Island. *This is the first time since Total Drama Action that Courtney's lawyers are mentioned. *This is the second time where the number of remaining contestants is the same as the episode's episode number. The first is Basic Straining. *This is the third time that DJ is eliminated from the competition without being voted off, making him the only character in the competition to do so. *He is also eliminated before the horror-themed episode, which he is normally eliminated in. *This is the second time Noah screamed in a high pitch tone. The first is after Duncan stole his pants in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. *This is the third episode which involves swimming as a part of the challenge. The others being: *Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 in Total Drama Island. *Beach Blanket Bogus in Total Drama Action. *Backstabbers Ahoy! in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Heroes vs. Villains in Total Drama All-Stars. *This is also the second time that the contestants have to jump off a cliff for a challenge. The first is Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 and the third is Heroes vs. Villains. *This is the second time that the player who is eliminated isn't on the losing team. The first time was in The Sand Witch Project with DJ. It would happen again in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste with Anne Maria, and in Mo Monkey Mo Problems with Ella. References *The episode's name is a pun on the phrase "You make me sweat.." *Chris mentions that they would get views on Cliptube, a parody of YouTube. *The bobsled challenge could be a reference to the 1993 film Cool Runnings, which was based on the true story of the Jamaican bobsled team. The Winter Games that had the Jamaican bobsledders were held in Canada, specifically in Calgary in 1988. *The music heard while Cody and Sierra are preparing for their final run through the course is similar to the iconic theme from the movie, Jaws. *This is the second time that the theme from Jaws is heard in Total Drama World Tour. The first was in the Cartoon Network game, Chomp Sewey. *When Chris mentions there are "two airports in Jamaica", he is referring to the two international airports located around Kingston and Montego Bay. *With Chris later mentioning they were to land at Ocho Rios and that the first challenge was to occur at Dunn's River Falls, it can be deduced that they were to land at Montego Bay, which is the closer airport to these landmarks. *One of Izzy's scribbles on the wall shows Pac-Man chasing after a ghost. Goofs *When Izzy kicks Owen in the groin and chews on the oxygen mask, Alejandro's shirt appears completely closed up, but when he get up as Chris walks by, his shirt returns to its original position. *When Izzy is gnawing on an oxygen mask while hanging upside down, part of her hair is floating in mid air. *When Izzy is first seen in the medical facilities, her left leg is drawn in an unusual position, as if she is leaning on her right thigh even as she sat up. *When Chris says "Two airports on an island", Alejandro and DJ are absent. *Sierra has a design on her swimsuit, similar to that of Heather's, but when she encourages Cody to fight the shark, the design on the top half of her swimsuit is missing. *Noah tells Tyler that he can do all the dives for the first challenge, but when Tyler returns to the top of the cliff to dive again, Noah and Alejandro had their hands out to volunteer to dive next, despite Noah saying that Tyler could do it on his own. *This is most probably because Noah had been joking at the time and didn't actually intend for Tyler to follow his suggestion. *Heather was wet when she tagged Sierra, but right before the tidal wave caused by Sierra's dive soaked Team Amazon, Heather was dry. Also, Cody wasn't seen with his team during Sierra's dive. *Similarly, Gwen is seen dry when Heather tags her, despite her being soaked by the tidal wave. *The way that Heather's ponytail stood straight up as she hit the water during her belly flop defies gravity. *After jumping off the cliff, Sierra is not seen tagging Gwen. Heather tags Sierra, *Sierra jumped and got to the top of the cliff, but then Heather tagged Gwen. *When Heather and Courtney reach the pool after the bobsledding challenge, they are seen in their regular clothes instead of their swimsuits. *DJ is also seen in his normal clothes briefly while going through the bobsledding challenge. *After the first run of the bobsledding challenge, Tyler and Alejandro are each seen with their own separate longboard, creating a total of four boards. However, there were only three boards given out at the beginning of the challenge. * Even though the plane went down in rainy weather, when it lands on the beach, the sky is almost perfectly clear and sunny. *In the beginning of the episode, Noah tells Owen the cucumbers are part of a facial and not a fruit plate, but a cucumber is a vegetable. However, this could just be part of Noah's usual sarcastic nature. *The three-run total times that Chris gave in the bobsled challenge are incorrect. *For Team Amazon, Chris says the total time is 2:37:00, when it should actually be 2:37:05. *For Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, Chris says the total time is 2:35:00, when it should actually be 2:34:74. *However, Chris could have been rounding up or down to make the time even. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)